peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Tim Buckley
Tim othy Charles "Tim" Buckley III '(February 14, 1947 – June 29, 1975) was an American singer and musician. His music and style changed considerably through the years; his first album (1966) was mostly folk, but his subsequent albums incorporated jazz, psychedelia, funk, soul, avant-garde and an evolving "voice as instrument" sound. Though he did not find commercial success during his lifetime, Buckley is admired by later generations for his innovation as a musician and vocal ability. He died at age 28, leaving behind his sons Taylor and Jeff. (Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Buckley was one of Peel's favourite artists during the Perfumed Garden days, and the DJ regularly played tracks from the singer's debut LP on the PG, and tracks from his later albums on Top Gear. Buckley paid a short visit to the UK in March/April 1968, appearing on BBC2's ''Late Night Line-Up, performing at London's Speakeasy and Middle Earth clubs, and as the opening act in a Royal Festival Hall concert by Elektra stablemates The Incredible String Band. He also recorded a session for Top Gear. Peel met Buckley at this time and mentions in his International Times column of 3 May 1968 that the singer had recommended the album "Sessions" by Fred Neil (Buckley's favourite singer) to him ("Tim Buckley ordered me to buy this") ; but in his review of the LP, Peel commented that although it was "quite a nice record" he found Fred's voice "a bit mannered". The singer returned to the UK in October 1968 for a solo concert at the Queen Elizabeth Hall and a number of TV appearances. According to an Elektra Records fan newsletter, he appeared on Late-Night Line-Up ''(2 October), How It Is (4 October; the BBC Genome site lists Peel as one of the presenters of this show, but Buckley does not appear in the guest list), and recorded a performance for an edition of Julie Felix's ''Once More With Felix show, which was broadcast on BBC2 on 23 November. A second Top Gear session was recorded in October and off-air recordings of it survive, even though logs seems to be unavailable or at least, partial. Peel retained his affection for Buckley's music even long after that era, sometimes playing his music during the 90s and 2000s, and occasionally remarking that the singer's voice reminded him of Lonnie Donegan. However, he was not too keen on music by Tim's son Jeff. Buckley's "Song To The Siren" appeared twice on Peel's 2000 Festive Fifty: at #40 in its original version and at #10 in a cover by This Mortal Coil. Festive Fifty Entries *2000 Festive Fifty: 'Song To The Siren (LP-Starsailor)' (Straight) '''#40 Peelenium *Peelenium 1970: 'Song To The Siren (LP-Starsailor)' (Warner Bros / Straight) Sessions Two sessions. Session #1 released on 'Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit Records SFPCD082) '. 1. Recording date: 1968-04-02. First broadcast: 07 April 1968. Repeat: 19 May 1968, 26 April 2001. *Coming Home To You (Happy Time) / Morning Glory / Sing A Song For You / Troubadour *plus Once I Was / Hallucinations (only broadcast on the repeat date) 2. Recording date: 1968-10-01. First broadcast: 13 October 1968. *Love From Room 109 / Buzzin' Fly / The Train When broadcast, the first track was announced as "Love From Room 170" and The Train was announced as "an untitled track" Other Shows Played (Please add more information if known) *06 August 1967: Song, Slowly, Song (LP: Tim Buckley) Elektra EKL 4004 *14 August 1967: Song Slowly Sung (LP -Tim Buckley) Elektra EKL 4004 *23 July 1969: Sing A Song For You (LP - Happy Sad) Elektra *03 January 1970: Happy Time (LP - Blue Afternoon) Straight STS 1060 *06 September 1983: Song To The Siren (LP - Starsailor) Straight *15 August 1988: 'Bring It On Up (LP-Look At The Fool)' (Discreet) *04 August 1991: Morning Glory (CD - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit * 12 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): Morning Glory (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *25 March 1999: Song To The Siren (LP: Starsailor) Straight *10 November 1999: 'Song To The Siren (LP-Starsailor)' (Warner Bros / Straight) (Peelenium 1970) *06 January 2000: 'Song To The Siren (LP-Starsailor)' (Straight) *24 April 2001: No Man Can Find The War (Compilation 2xCD: Morning Glory The Tim Buckley Story) Elektra 8122-76722-2 *13 May 2001 (BBC World Service): No Man Can Find The War (album - Morning Glory: The Tim Buckley Anthology) Elektra *30 May 2001: It Happens Every Time (2xCD - Morning Glory) Elektra 8122-76722-2 *06 June 2001: 'Pleasant Street (2xCD-Morning Glory: The Tim Buckley Anthology)' (Elektra) *05 February 2002: 'Song Slowly Sung' (Elektra) 2XCD: Morning Glory Cover Versions (The list below was compiled only from the Cover Versions page of this site. Please add more information if known.) Artist | Track | First Known Play *Mike Cooper: Morning Glory (Peel Session) (21 April 1972) *Fairport Convention: Morning Glory (Peel Session) (22 January 1969) *Half Man Half Biscuit: Song To The Siren / Vatican Broadside (Peel Session) (03 September 2002) *Max Merritt & The Meteors: Morning Glory (Peel Session) (05 May 1972) *This Mortal Coil: Song To The Siren (06 September 1983) See Also *Record Collection: V&A LPs *Blind Date External Links *Wikipedia *Official website *Infos about Tim Buckley's Top Gear Sessions Category:Artists Category:One For Ken Category:Covered